Hair Extensions
by Talliya
Summary: Duo fulfills the want of Relena Bloom to braid his and his husbands' hair together for Pride Day. WuFei isn't exactly happy about it.


_**I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.**_

Triton found Duo on his front pouch snickering his fool head off. "Do I want to know what you've done this time?"

"Heh heh heh. I- hee hee, I p-put extensions in WuFei's hair while he was sleepin'." Duo snickered, "I'm, heh, just waitin' for him to wake up."

Triton shook his head, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but as the two men lived across the street from him - and Duo was on 'his' porch - he was sure that Duo wanted him to ask. "Why?"

"Weeeeeeeeell," Duo attempted to get his sniggering under control as he rose to his feet, "Heh, um Lena said she wanted to braid our hair together for Pride Day... and 'Fei said he'd do it if his hair was as long as mine so that it would actually work. Now, I realize he was tryin' to get out of it... but..." Duo dissolved into giggles again but Triton got the message.

He shook his head again, "Your husband may murder you for this."

Duo shrugged his shoulders just as a hysterical scream came from the upstairs bathroom across the street. "He's up! See you later Tri!"

Rolling his eyes Triton watched as Duo scampered back across the street and into his own home. The sun was still just barely lifting into the sky and he was tired. He hated working night shift, and having Duo shenanigans first thing upon returning home wasn't something he had been prepared for. With another shake of his head he finally entered his own house and took his shoes off before heading up the stairs to find his bed.

He was stopped by the sight of his wife getting ready for work, "Well isn't that a pretty sight?"

A soft laugh met his ears as Relena turned around to face him as she finished buttoning her shirt, "I'm glad you like what you see." She winked at him as he moved further into the room in order to get ready for bed. "What was that scream I heard?"

The fact that she assumed he would know meant she also assumed it was Duo's doing. After all his best friend told him literally everything... even things Triton didn't want to know. He chuckled, "Apparently it's your fault this time."

She rose a blonde brow at him as she grabbed heels out of the closet and came over to give him a kiss good-bye.

"Yep, yours. Duo put extensions in WuFei's hair so that you could braid them together for Pride Day."

Blue eyes widened in shock and then delite. "Perfect! So long as WuFei doesn't make him take them out or whack them off before tomorrow that's just what I'll do." She leaned forward and kissed Triton again, "Get some sleep love. I'll see you later."

He nodded and was asleep before his head hit his pillow. He was woken up hours later by WuFei and Duo arguing - and if it's loudness was anything to go by, they were arguing in his front yard. He sighed and rolled out of bed, getting dressed quickly and heading downstairs. He opened his front door to the the classic Duo line of, "Oh come on 'Fei, it'll be fun."

WuFei's snort was eloquent and drew Triton's gaze to him. The chestnut haired man's jaw nearly hit the grass his feet were planted on. WuFei stood there clearly indignant with his arms crossed over his chest, his feet planted firmly apart and beautiful long black hair flitting about his frame in the light breeze. Even the fact that he was very obviously pissed-off didn't detract from the beauty of it all. "Can I take your picture WuFei?"

Silenced from making another scathing comeback to his husband WuFei's black eyes darted over to Triton and a he arched a brow at the man. A few seconds went by with Triton simply staring at him in awe and WuFei deflated, "Yes, alright. So long as it's you taking the photo Bloom, I guess it's alright."

Duo's entire being lit up as Triton nodded his head and scrambled back into his house to retrieve his camera. He came back out and prepped the settings on the contraption then waited until the wind was playing with WuFei's hair just right before snapping several pictures. He was hoping that at least one of them would be the perfect shot. Once he lowered the camera WuFei and Duo both moved over to him in unison and Triton hit the button to review the pictures he'd just taken. The third one in was his perfect shot, a long strand of hair was swaying it's way across WuFei's cheek and stomach, the ends of his hair behind him were slightly lifted with the breeze and there was humor in the black eyes instead of the indignation that had been there when Triton first came outside.

"Wow." Duo barely breathed the word, he honestly hadn't realized how good WuFei would look with longer hair, he'd just wanted to do something fun for Pride Day. But the moment he set eyes on his husband glaring at the bathroom mirror he'd been lost.

With a mental shake Triton looked from one friend to the other, "So, what were you arguing about on my front lawn?"

WuFei had the decency to blush, "I am sorry about that. We probably woke you."

"You did, but I needed to get up soon anyway. Don't avoid the question."

WuFei's blush darkened a bit but it was Duo who answered, "Actually, we were arguing about him getting his picture taken with the extensions in. He refused to allow me to take one of him."

WuFei spluttered and glared at his husband over Triton's camera, "You wanted me to be nude!"

Triton laughed, "Well of course he did. It's not like a photo like that would be seen by anyone but the two of you."

"Why would I want to look at myself naked? I'd much rather look at Duo." Black eyes rolled as the man crossed his arms again.

It was Duo's turn to blush but he was saved from making a response by Triton, "I should hope so. But really 'Fei, you are absolutely gorgeous with that long hair. I mean, not that you weren't before or anything, but DAMN. I can see why you don't want it to be longer than it actually is, since you aren't one to fuss with things like that. And having seen this I doubt Duo actually wants others to see you either." He saw Duo make an acquiescing gesture out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, I'm sure both Duo and Relena will gladly take the extension out after tomorrow."

WuFei heaved a sigh, "I suppose you're right." He looked over a Duo, "Alright, Relena can braid our hair together tomorrow. But if you can't learn to walk at the same pace as me I will literally drag you around by our hair tomorrow."

The threat didn't seem to phase his husband as Duo simply grinned at him happily. "I'll try my best Love."

"You guys gonna want a copy of this photo?" Triton asked before they were too far gone to La-La Land for him to get their attention.

"Heck yes!"

"Certainly."

They all looked at each other and laughed, WuFei may be irritated about the extensions, but even he could see the beauty in it.


End file.
